


A Very Yogscast Holiday

by Emmatron3000



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Camping, Friendship, Fun, Help, Holidays, Multi, My First Fanfic, POV Third Person, Support, Swearing, yogfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatron3000/pseuds/Emmatron3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Yogscast guys decide to take a break together for a while on a camping holiday in the summer, giving them a chance to become closer and more relaxed in the run-up to the next half of the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hats Go Underway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hatfilms guys all begin their journey and the whole story, with an early start to get on their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next couple might be a tad slow, since its mainly character introduction and their journeys. Stick with it though guys, I will try to pack in as much as I can in the main body of the story.
> 
> If you have any ideas for any shenanigans for the guys to get up to, drop me a message here:  
> http://the-fandoms-of-earth.tumblr.com/

BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!  
Ross opened his eyes blearily, blinking several times. He turned his head towards his bedside table, where his alarm clock was flashing and continuously beeping. Ross threw an arm out from under the duvet and hit the snooze button, shutting up the annoying alarm.  
Ross pushed himself up with his hands, leaning against the headboard of his bed. Running his fingers through his dark hair, he looked around his room. Clothes were strewn across the floor and the end of his bed, different hair gels and deodorants on his chest of drawers, and in the center an open bag sat, with a few items of clothing lazily thrown in. Ross then remembered why his alarm was set in the first place-it was finally the day that him and the guys all went on their summer holiday. Sadly, that meant being up at half 6 in the morning.  
It was naturally Ross who would be the one to have to wake up Alex and Chris, as he was the one who was least likely to fall back to sleep. Ross moved the duvet away from his legs, and swung himself out of bed, stumbling slightly in the process. He padded over to his laptop and pulled it from under a pair of jeans, and switched it on, leaving it on his bed. While stretching and yawning, Ross went from his room and across the corridor to his living room, where Chris and Alex had been staying the last few days. It was easier for the trio to stay at Ross', since he was closest to YogTowers.  
The living/kitchen/dinning room had been trashed over the past few days, and this morning was no exception. Alex's mop of ginger-blonde hair was in all directions, covering his eyes. He was lying across the sofa with his feet hanging over the end and his arm under his head. Chris had made his own mattress from cushions and was sprawled on the floor, with a light blanket wrapped around his body. All around the boys, were beer bottles and empty bags of doritos and pringle tubes. Somewhere in the mess were some game controllers, which had been ditched after their late night GTA extravaganza.  
"Geez" Ross muttered under his breath. There was a lot to clean up, and he doubted that his mates had packed yet either. They had to be gone by 9. It was going to be like their move from their shared house all over again.  
Sighing, Ross left the room, and went to his storage cupboard, which was full of crap which they had all used over the years of videos. He found a large air horn and smiled to himself. If anyone knew how to wake people up, it was definitely Ross.  
Turning back into the makeshift bedroom, Ross held the air horn between the two men...held his breath...and pressed the button.  
"HOLY FUCK!" Alex screamed as his body jolted in response to the noise, and he fell onto the floor with a thud. At the same time, Chris had attempted to move away from the noise, but the blanket held, so he ended up thrashing and almost kicked Alex in his face as he had fallen.  
Ross doubled over laughing, his deep chuckle rocking through the house. His laugh soon turned to a shout of "Ouch!" as Smith kicked him in the shin. The three boys sat and stood grinning at each other, and were soon all laughing together.  
"C'mon you guys, we need to start sorting this place out." Ross said after a few moments "We've gotta be on the road in a few hours." Alex and Chris groaned but still got up, but it took a few attempts. Partly because they had drunk quite a large amount last night, yet mainly because Smith kept pushing Chris over.  
"Right, so where are we going to start?" Chris asked mid yawn.  
"I reckon pack first, we can clean up most of this crap pretty quickly but I'd prefer we all got the important stuff sorted first." Alex said, his logic shining through. Ross and Chris agreed, and all made their way to where they had their things. Chris and Alex were left in the lounge.  
"How are you feeling about this then, mate?" Alex asked, whilst gathering his stuff together and separating his dirty and clean clothes into his bag.  
"Do you mean the holiday or the big clean?" Chris replied, chuckling.  
"The holiday you filthy Scrott!" Alex laughed back.  
"It's going to be amazing! Finally get a break from the city and work." He balled up a pair of Alex's socks, "Sadly I can't get away from you though Smith." He added, throwing the socks at Alex. Smith glared at Chris and collected his sock from the floor, and threw it in his bag. He straightened and stretched his long arms above his head, soon starting to laugh with Chris again, while they both continued to pack.  
  
Meanwhile, Ross had gone back to his room. His mac had properly opened and loaded his desktop, so he loaded up his internet to check that their video had uploaded properly. Luckily, it had gone up without a hitch, and even though it had been in place for at least 11 hours, it still (according to youtube's data) had 301 views, yet around 1000 likes. Ross had to smile to himself. Some things just don't change.  
He shut down his laptop and made sure it was in its bag with the charger, and made a start on packing his things.  
  
A couple of hours had passed, and finally all three had packed their things and made a definite dent in the amount of trash around the place. Ross' dog Max was staying with Ross' parents for the duration of the holiday, so Ross had to ring them to make sure everything was set for the week ahead.  
"Hey guys!" Chris called through the flat "It's just gone 8, do we want any food done before we go?"  
"Well I sure won't say no to some bacon if you're offering Scrotty!" Smith replied.  
"Me neither." Ross called from the corridor, "It's in the fridge if you're alright to cook some."  
"Yup. Smith, can you do some snacks for the journey?"  
"Sure thing. It's going to be the best trip we've had yet."  
  
Eventually, the boys were outside with their bags, late-as per usual. They all patted their pockets for the fifth time, checking they had their phones. Ross checked that the front door was locked, while Smith and Trott began hauling their bags to Ross' car. They opened the boot and threw in their 3 main bags, along with the tent and other essential items like the sleeping bags or beds. In the back went their macs and their snacks, with Smith in the back with it all.  
By the time the boys pulled out from the car park, it was quarter past 9. Ross driving, and the other two joking and watching, as they made their way to meet the others at Yogtowers before they continued on to their long awaited break.


	2. The Real Guys, The Best Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Sips (Chris) coming back to Bristol for the holiday, Sjin (Paul) is at Bristol airport to meet him. Will they manage to get out from the airport in time to meet the others? Lets be honest, its Sips and Sjin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chris in this chapter ISN'T the Chris in the previous chapter. For non-yogscast fans, the previous chapter had Chris Trott (trottimus) while this chapter is Chris Lovasz (aka Sips).

He stood in the crowd, occasionally rising onto the balls of his feet to see over the heads of the people in front of him. He knew that all he needed to do was to meet his closest friend and take him to their work, yet he still felt that twist of nerves. He didn't know what it really was that made him so on edge. It was probably airports. He never liked being in an airport. Too many people, too loud, and too tense. Although on the other hand, it was also probably a mixture of excitement at seeing Chris once again. It had been at least 3 months since Paul had seen him, and even then it was at a convention so they hadn't had much time to catch up.  
Paul had already been waiting for a good 2 hours since the flights had been delayed. He had had to get up and out his house by 7, and had reached the airport airport by half past. He was supposed to meet Chris at 8, but by now it was half 9. According to the large billboards, the plane had landed and so they should all be off the plane soon. Paul rocked back onto his toes and peeked over the heads toward the gate.  
  
Chris sat on the plane, with his earphones playing some strong, smooth jazz into his head. He had been sitting on this damned runway for at least half an hour, and the lack of phone signal meant that he couldn't message Paul to say that he would be in soon. It didn't really worry Chris that he had to wait on the plane, it was more the fact that he had been looking forward to this holiday for weeks, and he really didn't want to be the one everyone waited for. Then again, there was also this kid that hadn't stopped screaming and kicking his chair for the last hour.  
He sighed and closed his eyes, letting the jazz wash his mind. The only distraction to his calm was the kid behind him. That wouldn't. Stop. Kicking. His. Chair.  
Chris was about to turn around and ask the kid's parents to make the kid shut up, but the pilot came onto the tannoy: "Hello everybody, we apologise for the delays this morning, but I am pleased to say that the runway is clear and once our hosts and hostesses have opened the doors, you will be free to leave. Thank you very much for choosing us for your flight today, and enjoy your time in Bristol!" The tannoy crackled off, and everyone breathed a heavy sigh of relief. They could finally get off this plane into some fresh air. As the immaculately dressed staff wandered down the aisles to the doors, Chris stood, stretched, and pulled his bag from the overhead lockers  
  
Paul was still standing there, but the crowd had thinned so he was practically standing at the front by the gate. He checked his watch again. 9:45. Maybe he should just go sit down? Or go get a coffee or something. As he adjusted his hat, he turned away. There had definitely been a starbucks on his way through the airport.  
"Where's my Sjinny boy going then?" Paul stopped and straightened up. He'd recognise that thick Canadian accent anywhere. Paul turned, grinning. In front of him stood his best friend.  
"That's a bit rich coming from you." Paul replied laughing, "Running off to Jersey then turning up an hour after you said you would."  
The two friends shook hands before pulling each other into a bone crunching hug. They thumped each other on the back and made their way through the airport. First they went to pick up all of Chris' bags. For a good couple of weeks away, Chris really hadn't bought a lot of stuff. One backpack in his hand luggage and a small suitcase in the hold to collect. The two men stopped at the Starbucks Paul had seen, and grabbed a quick coffee. Neither of them had eaten or drunk for a good few hours, so not only was the coffee a chance to refresh, but also chance for them to stop and chat. Paul told Chris about all of the happenings in Yogtowers, about how Lewis and Duncan had nearly set fire to the kitchen, and how Kim and Martyn had almost had a literal fight over Mario Cart. Chris told Paul about the time his son found some of his videos on youtube, and started running around his house calling everyone he saw a "magnificent bastard", and about the time he was livestreaming and then the fire alarm went off, but he forgot to turn the stream off and so all his viewers sat there for a good 20 minutes staring at his wall, listening to the fire alarm constantly beeping.  
They made their way through the rest of the airport to the carpark, where Paul lead Chris to his car. "I'm really sorry that I was so late." Chris apologised for the millionth time. "Shut up mate," Paul replied, "It doesn't take long to get to the office, you know that. I doubt we will be the last ones there anyway, you know what Mark and Simon's like." That made both of the men laugh, and they didn't really stop laughing until they were both in the car and leaving the car park.  
"Oh shit Paul, I can't believe I haven't seen you for so long. Like it must've been what-"  
"3 months." Paul cut in, trying not to sound like it seemed such a long time.  
"Jesus Christ." Chris replied. He had't realised that it had been so long. For him, his days consisted of filming, editing and livestreaming, while his evenings were spent with his family. The days rolled into one, as did the weeks. Its amazing how quickly time passes, while so little changes.  
The car became silent, but not an uncomfortable one. The sort of silence where you can just take in your surroundings and company.  
"What the fuck?!" Paul cried  
"What? What happened?" Chris asked, sitting up in his seat as his friend was staring through the windshield.  
"Some moron thought skipping a light would get him home faster." Paul huffed into the steering wheel as the small car drove off into the distance, "We'd better hurry. We are already more than an hour and a half late."  
"Oh come on Sjin, mate. You know it's only round the corner from here. It'll be worth the wait, you know it. Just a few hours and we will be chilling with some beers in the sun."  
Paul smiled and his tension lifted. "Ah, you always know how to have a chilled time Sips."  
"Jazz Paul. Some smooth jazz." Chris drawled in an exaggerated Canadian accent, and readied himself for seeing all of the guys again.


	3. The Dream Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martyn and Kaeyi get ready to leave their Stinky home and join the guys on their long awaited holiday for some relaxation and recovery after a busy few years, especially after moving home. Time to say goodbye to the cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long time between chapters, I had exams and not much time to write, but now I should be back to writing, and the next chapter shouldn't be too far away.

"Martyn, Martyn, Martyn!" Kaeyi shook Martyn for what seemed like the thousandth time. All she was rewarded with was a grunt, and Martyn pulling her back onto their bed. Kaeyi giggled and shook Martyn off. "No Martyn. You have to get up. Kiki and Pascal need to go to the cattery before we can even think about going to the office." Kaeyi sighed and rested her head against the headboard. While their holiday was going to be totally fun and relaxing, Kaeyi knew that it was going to be extremely tiring for her. Hopefully after almost three quarters of a year hospital free, she would be fine, but the anxiety and doubt still sat in the back of her mind.  
Martyn heard Kaeyi's sigh, and sat up next to her. He pulled her close and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, kissing her cheek. "It's ok Stinky. Nothing is going to happen to you. And even if it did, I'd still be here, and all of the guys know about it and how to help."  
They sat there together in silence for a moment, taking in each other and Kiki and Pascal curled up together on the duvet.  
Squeezing Kaeyi tightly, Martyn moved away and out of bed, and wandered to the kitchen. The cats followed him, since they knew by now that this meant breakfast.  
It was a relief to have carpets in the morning in the house, better than the wooden floors in the flat. Martyn padded around the kitchen, with Kiki and Pascal following him through every step, meowing at regular intervals. Smiling to himself, Martyn poured the cat food into their bowls, and put them on the floor, leaving the cats to eat their food in peace.  
After Martyn had sorted himself out in the bathroom, he stood on the ground floor landing for a moment in silence.  
Complete silence.  
"Kaeyi?" Martyn called through the house. Silence refilled the house. "Kaeyi!" He called again, running up the stairs to their bedroom. He pushed open the door, breathless.  
The wild panic in his eyes changed to a smile, as he saw Kaeyi was spread across the top of the bed, fast asleep. He wandered back to the bed and rubbed Kaeyi's arm until she began to murmur and rolled her face deeper into the mattress. Martyn chuckled and kissed her arm. "C'mon Stinky. Its my turn to tell you to wake up. We need our holiday."  
After a good 5 minutes, Kaeyi was dressed and had her hair tied into a loose and scruffy ponytail. She sat in her recording/beauty studio, with an array of different concealers, foundations, eyeshadows and lip-glosses strewn across the desk. "Something tells me that I won't have much time to put all of this on in the morning when we're in a field." Kaeyi called through the house. Her response was a chuckle from upstairs. Smiling to herself, Kaeyi began the task of Beauteayi magic.  
  
Suitcases were downstairs and ready (as they had been for the last day and a half, thanks to Kaeyi's planning skills). They had had some granola and fruit for their breakfast and all of the doors and windows had been checked several times over. Kaeyi had snack bags and smoothies prepared for their journey and when they arrived at the campsite. Now all that was left to do, was catch the cats. In 5 minutes. Martyn and Kaeyi looked at each other. Their travel carrier was open and ready with blankets and water, however the actual occupants were no where to be seen.  
Martyn and Kaeyi slowly stealthed their way through the house, until there was only one room left to check. The study. The one room that was full of essential and moderately expensive equipment. And wires. Lots and lots of wires. The door was slowly pushed open, and there they were. Sitting in the middle of the room, with a knowing look in their eyes. "Go!" Kaeyi yelled, and the battle commenced.  
A few minutes later, and Kaeyi and Martyn had bundled Kiki and Pascal into their carrier. The meowing had already begun, and it was a good 20 minute drive to the cattery. Kaeyi had received a phone call letting her know their taxi was outside. Martyn opened the door, and started ferrying the bags to the car boot. It only took a couple of trips, and soon both Martyn and Kaeyi were in the back of the cab with the kitties between them.  
Kaeyi was constantly tending to the cats, using her typical baby voice. Martyn couldn't help but smile at Kaeyi's innocence, and soon was engaging in a friendly conversation with the driver. As it happened, their driver had listened to Martyn back when he was a radio presenter, and had followed him through youtube aswell. It was a nice meeting for the both of them, much less intense as some viewers could be. Recognition in public was something that Martyn had never really come to terms with, but he relished the times when he could really have a conversation with someone, rather than a photo and nothing else.  
Soon they reached the cattery, and Martyn decided to stay in the taxi, and let Kaeyi take Kiki and Pascal in. Kaeyi carried the cats, who were becoming slightly unsettled since it wasn't the vets and DEFINITELY wasn't home. Kaeyi shushed the cats and went into reception. It appeared that the staff were ready for them, since as soon as she walked through the doors the lady on reception asked "Kiki and Pascal?"  
Kaeyi nodded and gave her details, and was soon shown through to where her babies would be staying for the next week or so. The woman guided Kaeyi to where she should put the cats, and soon Kiki and Pascal were out exploring their new temporary home.  
"I promise its just a few days kitties." Kaeyi muttered as she scattered some toys and a blanket out for them. "Then you can come home and snuggle all day."  
The woman giggled "Its alright, I'm sure they'll have as much fun on their holiday as you will have on yours." Kaeyi stood up and smiled at the woman, thanking her for her help and kindness before leaving and striding quickly back to the car.  
"Hey, where you been?" Martyn asked, smiling "I hope they settled all right."  
"I had to say goodbye to them!" Kaeyi exclaimed "They might think we were leaving them forever otherwise."  
"They know we'd never do that to them. They're too cute to leave." Martyn said, grabbing Kaeyi's hand in his.  
Martyn turned his head towards the driver and gave him the address of Yogtowers, a good 15 minutes away. As they pulled away from the cattery, Martyn got out his phone to begin vlogging their holiday, while Kaeyi looked back through the window at the cattery, finally feeling like their holiday could really begin.


	4. The Girls Assemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim and Hannah prepare for the holiday and after a night of horror films and games, will they get any sleep before they need to get to Yogtowers?

"Oh c'mon Hannah." Kim pushed for the hundredth time. It wasn't often that she had anyone round her house overnight, and so Kim wasn't going to miss any opportunity to have a good laugh with her mates.  
Hannah had been round for a good few hours, and the drinks had already started flowing. The two girls had ordered a pizza that should be arriving at any moment. The holiday was a perfect excuse for them to have a night together, without working.  
But then again, when you play video games for a living, can playing video games ever be classed as 'not working'?  
Hannah flicked her hair out of her face and ran her hand over her face. However much she loved horror, she didn't know if she could handle Outlast again. Kim had been bounding around all evening, and Hannah wasn't sure that the alcohol was helping her situation.  
"Kim we played it before and we practically crapped ourselves every 5 minutes." Hannah wanted to find a new game to play, something refreshing. However, that being said, Hannah really did enjoy Outlast, and she hated to upset Kim. Granted, she would always want her opinion across, but never to hurt someone she cared about. Hannah sighed to herself, and turned to face Kim.  
What she saw only made her grin. Kim was sitting cross-legged on the floor infront of her computer, with an exaggerated pout and her arms firmly strapped across her chest. "Oh for heavens sake fine!" Hannah shouted through the house, with a joyous laugh in her voice. She could handle another round of Outlast she supposed. How bad could it be after last time?

That was a question that was answered all too soon.  
Very.  
Very, very bad. Within 40 minutes Kim was whimpering, begging Hannah to take control. Reluctantly, it was Hannah's turn to play, and soon they were both cackling away, trying to suppress their genuine fear.  
After a good few hours playing, the girls decided to top playing, and watch a film instead. The pizza had been delivered, and was already half gone. With some good films meant junk food and some time to chat the evening away.  
  
"Hannah.." Kim slurred quietly once the second film had finished. She was laying across the sofa, with her head resting on Hannah's lap. "I don't think we are gonna be able to do this holiday thing tomorrow." She was mumbling at this point, with her eyelids slowly closing with an alcohol-induced sleepiness.  
"Kim. Don't be silly." Hannah said, tapping Kim on her head, "You just need some paracetamol and water. You'll be fine in the morning."  
"Hmm." Kim replied, as she began to drift to sleep.  
"Oh no you don't Miss Richards!" Hannah scolded, as she moved herself off the sofa quickly, leaving Kim to fall back onto the sofa fully.  
"Hannah..." Kim whined, rubbing her eyes back into focus. She just wanted to sleep. Of course, she knew Hannah was right (she usually was) but Kim didn't care. She just wanted to snuggle down and relax.  
Hannah, meanwhile, had gone to the bathroom and found some paracetamol, and poured Kim a glass of water. Returning to the living room, Hannah helped her friend to her bedroom and into her pyjamas. After making sure Kim had taken the tablets and drunk some water, Hannah made her way to the spare bedroom. She got ready for bed and slipped into the bed, her mind wandering to the holiday. She was so happy to be finally getting a break, especially with her friends. While they worked together in the office, she still didn't spend much time actually just relaxing with everyone. Hannah thought of the fields and beaches, the alcohol and the dancing. She could envisage herself by the trees, wandering through the forest, and also heard a snap behind her. She turned and saw what could only be described as an asylum.  
  
Hannah woke in a sheet of sweat. Her hair was tangled around her head, and the duvet was tangled oddly around her torso and legs.  
Goddamn, Hannah thought to herself. Trust her to have nightmares on the day before her holiday. She told Kim that they shouldn't have played Outlast and then spent almost 4 hours watching horror films, as well as becoming quite tipsy.  
Hannah got out of the bed and pulled on some clothes before she tackled the now very wild nest on her head. Heading to the bathroom, she shook away the feeling of anxiety gained from her dream  
  
Kim stirred from her sleep as she heard a knock from the door. She groaned something that sounded like "Come in.", but wasn't really sure of what was happening. Light blinded her, pouring in through the half open curtains. Kim rolled onto her side, shying away from the light, and her head began to swim. Great. Nothing like a strong hangover to fuel her holiday. She had had worse before, and usually recovered pretty quickly after she had some water and toast. Luckily, she had the person with the most hangover tips and tricks in front of her. Hannah.  
"I thought you might need this." Hannah said quietly, holding a plate of buttered toast and a glass of water. Kim smiled up at her, and propped herself up on her elbows. She gratefully accepted Hannah's gift, and began munching on the toast.  
"So, do you know what time it is Han?" Kim asked, mid mouthful.  
"Um, about 8 I think." Hannah replied, "I think we've got about an hour until we have to leave."  
"Oh god." Kim mumbled, it would take them a good 45 minutes at least to get to the Office, and Kim was sure that she would need a good 20 minutes to make herself remotely acceptable in public. She took another bite of toast as Hannah perched on the end of the bed, with a bowl of cereal already half eaten.  
"Don't worry Kim, I'm sure we won't be the only ones who are a bit late. Remember that Paul and Chris have to come from the airport, so they could be a while." Hannah pulled her phone out of her pocket. She sent a quick text to Lewis, letting him know that they might be late.  
Kim agreed with Hannah, and soon finished her toast and gulped down the water. She had already begun to wake up, and went to have a shower and sort her toiletries into a bag to take with her.  
Hannah had made sure that all of her and Kim's things were by the front door, and also checked that they had the tent and extra camping equipment. Since Hannah had been on plenty of camping holidays through her life, she was the one to supply the girls' tent. Kim had managed to get ready in double quick time, and was feeling much more refreshed after her shower. There was still a sense of nausea in her stomach, but it was small enough that Kim new it would pass in a couple of hours.  
By 20 past 8 Hannah and Kim were sitting in Kim's car, and setting off to Yogtowers. If traffic was light, then they could get there on time, but since it was hitting rush hour, it was unlikely.  
With the radio on blast, and the two girls laughing, chatting and sharing ideas about what they will do on the holiday. There weren't any real plans set, since this next week was going to be about relaxing and doing their own thing, rather than having to follow a schedule. Their chat passed the time quickly, and while there certainly was traffic, it could have been a hell of a lot worse. By around 10 past 9, the two women arrived at Yogtowers, and they pulled up in the car park.  
"You ready?" Hannah asked before she opened the door, with a slightly concerned look towards Kim.  
"Course." Kim replied happily, "Are you?"  
Hannah smiled back at Kim, satisfied that Kim's hangover really was a light one. Hannah nodded in answer, and they both left the car and entered the Office.


	5. The Main Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Duncan, Simon, Lewis and Marks (Turps) turn to venture to Yogtowers. But knowing the guys, will they be able to relax at all, or will Lewis have a bit of a breakdown?

Just like in the office, Lewis was running around his flat after everyone, making sure they would be ready on time. However much Duncan had tried to persuade him to have a drink last night, Lewis knew that someone needed to be remotely ready to travel the next day. Plus, since he would be driving, he'd rather not risk drinking before they left. And boy, Lewis was glad that he hadn't drunk anything. Mark was sitting on the bathroom floor, leaning against the bath, looking quite pale. Duncan was in the living room, flicking through his phone, his hair disheveled across his face. Then there was Simon. Lewis had tried to wake him at least 6 times in the last 10 minutes, and he still wasn't up.  
"SIMON!" Lewis shouted at the top of his voice through the door to the spare room. A groan came from the bathroom as Mark reacted to the loud noise, banging his head on the edge of the bath. Lewis popped his head around the bathroom door to check that he was alright, and saw Mark sitting with his hands over his eyes. Lewis rolled his eyes, patted Mark on the shoulder and went back to waking Simon.

A little gentler this time, Lewis knocked on the door before pushing the door open. Peering around the edge of the doorframe, Lewis saw Simon with his feet hanging out of the bed, with his torso curling to the side. It looked like Simon had tried to get up, but had fallen asleep again. Lewis sighed quietly, and entered the room, closing the door behind him.  
He picked his way around Simon's bags and gently shook his friend. "Simon." Lewis said quietly, "Simon." Lewis repeated, a little louder, and shook Simon a little harder. He was rewarded.  
"Lewis?" Simon asked blearily, blinking several times.  
"Hey friend." Lewis smiled down at Simon, patting him on the shoulder. "I hope you actually fucking get up this time. We've got a holiday to go on." That last statement was returned with an excited screech from Simon, and Lewis couldn't help but laugh at his buddy. "Right, I'd better make sure Mark is alright."  
Simon frowned slightly, before remembering the sheer amount of liquor that had been consumed (mainly by Mark) last night. From the messages Lewis received from Hannah, it sounded like Kim had been pretty merry too. Simon sat up onto the edge of the bed and shooed Lewis out of the room so he could sort himself out.

Lewis closed the door behind him, and saw that Mark had finally managed to drag himself from the bathroom to the living room, and was sitting alongside Duncan. "Hey Lewis." Duncan smiled, causing Mark to look up sheepishly with a timid smile on his face. "We heard Simon was awake."  
"Yup, you heard correctly." Lewis replied as he walked to the kitchen. "Do you boys fancy anything?" He called to the living room.  
"I'll have some cereal, thanks mate." Duncan called back.  
"Can I have some toast?" Mark asked, "And probably some water too." He added thoughtfully.  
After a few minutes of clattering around his kitchen, Lewis returned to the living room with the food and drinks for everyone. Mark gulped down the water as if he hadn't drank for days, which got a deep laugh from Duncan and a chuckle from Lewis.  
"I hope you lot aren't having fun without me." said Simon, as he came into the living room and sat next to Lewis, yawning.  
"Nope," Lewis replied "Just laughing at the animal at the watering hole." Duncan snorted and Mark laughed into his now empty glass.  
"So no change from a usual day at the Office then, hey guys?" said Simon as he stretched his legs out and put his hands behind his head. The three other men all chuckled in agreement, and Lewis went to get Simon some toast. He had known Simon for so long he knew what he'd want to eat.

Since Duncan had been going to festivals for the last 10+years, he knew how to pack for different lengths of camping trips and save space. Lewis' time in cadets meant that he could (sometimes) pack pretty efficiently. However, that left Simon and Mark. At the best of times, they could just about baffle their way through packing some crap which they may or may not need. Luckily, Lewis had managed to convince Simon to pack up before he got trashed, but Mark being the stubborn man he was, insisted that he would be absolutely fine in the morning.  
It was now the morning. And Mark was absolutely...not fine. He was standing infront of his things, with Lewis and Duncan flanking him on either shoulder. Simon had decided to go have a shower before they left, so Lewis and Duncan were left to help Mark. Most of the stuff Mark had to pack still wouldn't be too difficult to sort, as long as they focused and made sure that Mark knew what things were going where (which was easier said than done, since Mark's memory was about as good as a brainwashed goldfish's after the heavy drinking).

"Are you all sure you've got everything?" Lewis asked as he locked his front door.  
"Yes." the other three men chanted in unison, as they rolled their eyes at their friends' constant worrying and double checking-even though it was most likely that Lewis would forget something himself, rather than the other 3. "Have you got everything, Lewis?" Simon asked.  
"I think so," Lewis frowned to himself "We put the tent and supplies in the car yesterday, we have our bags here...I think that's all we needed to bring." Lewis was still frowning, and tapped his fingers along the doorframe, deep in thought. "Nope, thats it." He finally said, and the frown fell from his face, as he smiled at his friends. "Right, lets get going then."  
Once they had got to the carpark outside of the flats, they all threw their bags into the car boot, and settled into Lewis' car. Lewis looked at the time for the first time for a while-8:45. He smiled to himself. They were going to get into Yogtowers on time, maybe even early if they were lucky. Hopefully the others might even be there on time so they could go early and get some proper drinking time in.  
Just before they left, Lewis pulled his phone from his pocket, and saw that Hannah had sent him another text: _Hi, just wanted to let you know that we might be a bit late, alcohol has some lasting effects on Kim xx_  
Sighing to himself, Lewis locked his phone and pulled away. "I hope you packed some teabags in the food box, Dunc." Lewis chuckled.  
"Why?" Duncan asked, a light frown on his face.  
"I think it's going to be a long wait.


	6. Naps and Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is meeting at YogTowers, and Lewis is (however much he tries not to be) becoming more and more stressed about this holiday at every minute.

"Where is everyone?" Lewis sighed to himself as he pulled up into the carpark. It was 9 o'clock, the time everyone agreed to meet at. And no-one was there apart from them. "Why is no-one here?" Lewis whined to himself. Duncan patted his friend on the arm, and opened the door, stretching himself from the car.  
"Don't worry, Lewis. We don't need to be at the campsite till this afternoon anyway. Everyone will be here when they get here." Simon said gently, touching Lewis' shoulder. Mark gingerly slipped from the car, leaving the two men together.  
"Simon," Lewis huffed, turning to face him "What is the point in arranging a time, when everyone gets here 'when they get here'?" Simon sighed at Lewis, seeing the pain in his eyes. Simon knew how long Lewis had been preparing for this, trying to make everything perfect for everyone. Lewis understood that the stress was mounting throughout the whole office, and if anyone was going to make it through the December livestreams then now was when they'd need that break. Lewis wasn't angry or upset about anything in truth, he was just concerned for his friends, well aware that if he hadn't decided to venture into the business of Youtube, then they probably wouldn't have so much stress with so little slack.  
"C'mon. You know you'll love it, whether we get there this morning or this afternoon. Remember, it's a holiday for you too, we aren't going to a convention." Simon squeezed his pals' shoulder, and pulled himself from the car into the fresh air. Lewis tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, and rested his head against the headrest. Simon was right. As usual. Lewis breathed deeply, steadying his worries. He needed to stop being the work Lewis-who organised conventions and checked, made and fixed schedules, and start being Lewis. Lewis forced his mind to clear, and also left the car. He followed the others inside the building of the Office, and-after a quick last-minute check around the carpark-headed into their part of the building. Maybe they would be needing more tea bags than they thought.

Kim started walking from her car across the carpark, a sharp wind whipping around her face, forcing her hair into a swirling fog infront of her eyes, making her stumble in blindness. Hannah would have laughed, but she was in the same situation. However there was someone to laugh. Duncan. Both girls untangled the hair from their faces and glared towards the door way. Duncan was grinning, and soon Mark was peering over his shoulder to see what was so funny.  
"Fuck off you two." Kim called across the carpark, with a smile on her face. Duncan shrugged and had a curious grin on his face, he turned to Mark, and muttered something to him, resulting in a guffaw from Mark. Hannah and Kim glanced at each other, slightly concerned about what was unfolding.  
"Ok." Duncan simply replied, and closed the door behind him. And locked it.  
"Aw shit." Hannah said, seeing the cruelty of Duncan's joke.  
"What?" Kim asked, confused over Hannah's reaction "We can just unlock it, right?"  
"Nope," Hannah sighed, "It works by having a double lock if it's locked from the inside. You need a key and a pin to override it."  
Kim was still confused "But we have a key." She remembered seeing them on a hook in the kitchen.  
"WE don't have a key. Lewis or Mark has the key. Inside. We are outside." Hannah was watching the windows, and sure enough she soon saw Mark at the communal office's window, shaking a key between his fingers. Hannah laughed to herself "You fucking dick."br/>  
Soon Kim was laughing as well, and they walked over to the door. They knocked on the glass, knocked on the window, tried calling Mark, tried calling Duncan, tried using the pin, tried pushing the door, and tried pulling it. Nothing. "I think I'm going to have to pull all the shots out." Hannah said eventually to Kim, as they sat outside of the Office. Kim gave her a questioning look as Hannah pulled her phone from her pocket and wrote to Duncan:  _You'd better let us in Dunc, or I'll ask Lewis to get us :)_  
It only took a few minutes for Duncan to appear at the door, unlocking it and letting the two women in. "That wasn't fair, you know?" Duncan complained, with a smile playing at his eyes.  
"Oh, so locking us out for 10 minutes is?" Kim replied smoothly, sassing her way into the communal office. They both threw fake glares at each other, before bursting into giggles. Hannah sighed at the pair, and looked around the room. Mark was sitting playing some Hearthstone at a computer, and Simon was gazing over the display shelf, with all of the sent in fanart and various trophies and awards. Duncan and Kim were sitting on a table together chatting. Hannah looked at the time, 9:25. They hadn't been too late then, after all. Bless Kim's driving.  
Hannah looked around her, and realised Lewis wasn't there. She took another glance around the room on the offchance that she hadn't spotted him. Nope, he wasn't there. Hannah walked over to Simon "Hey buddy, have you seen Lewis?"  
"Erm," Simon scratched the newly forming beard on his chin "I haven't seen him for a while. He seemed pretty tired, you know how he gets." Hannah gave Simon a small nod, she did know how he gets "I'll check in his office. Cheers Simon." Hannah turned and went into the corridor to Lewis' office. She peered into the small room, and saw him. He was on his chair, with his feet up on the desk and an arm hanging from his side. Hannah smiled to herself and quietly went into the room, clicking the door shut behind her. Lewis didn't stir. His mouth was slightly slack, but his eyes were perfectly still. Smiling at him, Hannah gave Lewis a quick kiss on the top of his head.  
"I thought I heard someone." Lewis murmered, making Hannah jump slightly. Lewis kept his eyes shut, but lifted his hand and intertwined their fingers. "They'll be here soon Hannah, then we can go away. No more work. For a while at least." Lewis kissed the back of Hannah's hand, and rested it on his chest. Hannah sat on Lewis' lap, and curled into his side, closing her eyes in one of the safest places she had.

"Is here alright guys?" The taxi pulled over opposite the carpark for Yogtowers, and the driver turned in his seat to look at Martyn and Kaeyi.  
"Yeah, this is great, thank you so much." Martyn grinned back as he undid his seatbelt and opened the door.  
"Here, I'll help with some things." The driver got out of the car, and opened the boot. Martyn and Kaeyi both took a suitase, and the driver carried two of the smaller in-car bags. Martyn was in front, with the other two following behind closely. Martyn punched in the pin with a free hand, and held it open for the other two, before following them in. Kaeyi directed the driver to the communal room, not that much direction was needed from the loud laughs of Mark and Simon. The three of them put the bags in the corner of the room, and then Martyn walked back to the taxi with the driver so they could pay him,and also leave a tip, since he had been so helpful.  
Kaeyi went over to where Kim and Duncan were sitting, and smiled at the pair "I hope we aren't too late." Kaeyi sat next to Kim.  
"Nah, we've only been here about 25 minutes." Duncan replied, smiling back. He leant in closer to Kim "You won't be in as much shit as the others to say the least!" Duncan chuckled to himself. Obviously by others, Duncan meant Alex, Chris, Ross, Paul and other Chris. At this point Martyn came back in, and stood next to Kaeyi, putting an arm around her shoulders.  
"Hope I'm not interrupting." Martyn said quietly.  
"Not at all," Kim replied brightly "We were just talking about the late arrivals, and how Lewis may or may not rip their throats out."  
"If he wakes up, that is." Duncan added, received by laughs around the room. Mark span around in his chair to face the gathering group, with a grin on his face.  
"I can already see that the next week," Mark made a short pause "Is gonna be EPIC." On the last word, he shook his hands above his head in his usual over-exaggerated manner. Everyone rolled their eyes and looked away from the class clown, making him slowly lower his hands and pout to himself, with Simon holding his shoulder in support, while he chuckled to himself.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE TURN THE GODDAMNED MUSIC DOWN!" Alex shouted over the radio playing at full blast, a laugh bursting from his friends as Alex shook his head, smiling at their idiocy. Alex moved his hand to turn the dial down, but was swatted away by both Ross and Trott. Smith rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat, settling with kicking the back of Trott's chair with all the force he could muster.  
Ross guided the trio through the streets of Bristol, tapping a matching beat to the radio onto the steering wheel. Alex changed his tempo of kicking the chair to match the music, producing a low hum to the tune. Chris sat up front bopping his head and added the high pitched backing vocals. Soon a messy yet strangely addictive tune was made, having all three men smiling and passing the time.  
"Ah shit." Trott sighed to himself, looking at the time on his phone. Smith lent forwards between the seats, also looking at Trott's phone.  
"Its alright Trout," Smith ruffled Chris' hair "What's the worst that'll happen? We get left behind?" Smith patted a heavy hand on his head, and resumed his position of kicking the chair.

"What's the worst that'll happen? We get left behind?" Paul laughed, badly disguising his growing anxiety. Chris glanced over at his friend, and felt compelled to change the subject and lighten the mood. "You know what," Chris stretched his arms above his head, "I need a coffee."  
Paul glanced at Chris, frowning "No, no, no. We're late enough as it is, we-"  
"Exactly," Chris interjected "What difference will 5 minutes make? We're almost there anyways. We can pick up a drink for everyone." Paul relaxed his shoulders, seeing his best friends logic, and turned into a cafe carpark.

The trio clambered out of their car, and pushed each other as they made their own way into the office. They sprinted for the door, racing into the main corridor. Smith charged through first, Ross following in second, and Chris hot on his heels in third. As soon as they went into the main office, Smith was already gloating. "Taking your time then guys?" He smiled, his shit-eating grin filling his face. Trott punched Smith's shoulder as he passed "Just cause you've both got little legs." Smith jibed, as Ross moved past.  
"Nah mate," Ross turned to look at his ginger friend "You've just got freakishly long legs."  
"I can vouch for that" Kim piped up from behind Alex, catching him by surprise "See that's our advantage. We have stealth mode." Kim laughed a witchy cackle, while Smith tried to create a witty comeback.  
"Hey, at least I can keep my personal space." Smith chuckled. Confusion clouded Kim's face.  
"What d'ya mean by-" Kim's query was cut short as Smith bolted towards her and picked her up into a lift over his shoulder. "SMITH!" Kim protested "PUT ME DOWN!" Smith only laughed, and went bounding around the office, Kim bouncing on his shoulder all the way, a fake scowl on her face.  
Just as they left, Hannah and Lewis appeared in the doorway "I knew the peace and quiet was short lived." Hannah smiled.

The final car pulled upto Yogtowers, and out popped Chris and Paul, carrying 13 cups of tea and coffee. Duncan jogged upto their car and took some of the cups "You alright guys?" Duncan asked as they walked across the gravel towards the office door.  
"Course we are ya big bastard." Chris replied over Paul's nod. "I guess everyone's already here"  
"Yup," Duncan replied "Which is pretty good, otherwise their drinks would be cold." Duncan held the door open for the two men, and followed them down the corridor into the shared office that everyone was waiting in. Everyone gratefully accepted their drinks from the two men, murmurs of thanks filling the air.  
"This is it then," Lewis smiled, stretching his legs out infront of him. "'We can actually go and have a break for once."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a long one, and that its taken so long to get out. Hopefully now they'll be a bit more consistent :)  
> Thanks everyone!


End file.
